rahxephonfandomcom-20200214-history
Quon Kisaragi
Born: 2011 Age: 16 (at the beginning), 17 (in the latter half of the series) Quon is the younger sister of Itsuki Kisaragi, head of TERRA'S Scientific Analysis Department. She is a mysterious girl, who wears a life module around her chest and murmurs words that sound like poetry every so often. In Depth: (如月 久遠 Kisaragi Kuon, Quon al Padis) Japanese seiyū: Houko Kuwashima English voice actor: Kira Vincent-Davis First appearance: Episode 1 Quon Kisaragi is a mysterious young girl who speaks the first words of the TV series and is shown meeting Ayato in episode 4. Her standard expression of surprise or agreement is "Ra-ra" (or "La-la") and most of her dialogue is cryptic and musically themed. She and Ayato do not connect romantically, but she displays a level of both physical and interpersonal comfort and intimacy with Ayato that is unmatched by any of the other characters, even Haruka. She is also one of the few people who never treats Ayato as a curiosity or an annoyance, and she seems to have an understanding of his situation and what his eventual role is, calling him "Ollin" ("motion" in Nahuatl language|Nahua). Like Ayato, she has the marks of a potential instrumentalist. She and Ayato are both shown undergoing examinations, and while outside of her home she wears a vest-like device called a Life Module. Quon is skilled in playing both the violin and piano. She also is portrayed as curious about music that other people listen to on headphones often taking them off to listen to the music. It is later revealed that Quon is a Mulian. She is the sister of Maya Kamina, and the biological mother of both Ayato Kamina and Itsuki Kisaragi. When she entered the human world, she slept - and stayed young - while Maya woke and grew older. Because of this, she is often called the "Sleeping Beauty." In episode 9, Quon goes with Ayato into a shrine (shaped like a Ryukyuan tomb) where she learns that she is also "Ollin." After a period of lying comatose she goes with Ayato to Tokyo Jupiter, where she finds her own black RahXephon. At the end of the series, she merges with this RahXephon, and appears to battle Ayato after he merges with his RahXephon. She is eventually absorbed into Ayato, and he re-tunes the world. In the new world, the infant child of Ayato and Haruka is named Quon and also has pink hair, suggesting that Quon is re-born into the re-tuned world. ;Design In the designs created by Akihiro Yamada and adapted by Hiroki Kanno, Quon is shown wearing a short dress with long sleeves, the Life Module, high heeled shoes, a thigh strap (worn like a garter), a beret, and a parasol, leading to a stereotypical "French" look. In some illustrations, like Yamada's DVD 2 cover design (used in France and Japan, but not in the initial U.S. and UK release), Quon wears a frilly lace-trimmed dress and stockings, which with the parasol complete a "Gothic Lolita" look. In another anime series, Ouran High School Host Club, the "French" otaku Renge is shown cosplaying as Quon on one occasion. In other versions In the movie, Quon is a failed instrumentalist who is forced against her will to destroy the world of the humans. She spends most of the movie asleep, awakening only for her final conflict with Ayato. In the manga, as in the TV series, Quon and Maya show friendship and love towards each other, but here Quon goes into battle against the malevolent Maya. Category:Characters